1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally pertains to the use of graft materials for promoting bone growth and, more particularly, to ported needles for delivering bone graft materials to metaphyseal compression fractures, other bone voids or other bone defect areas.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In the past, bone graft materials have been delivered to bone defect areas, such as metaphyseal compression fractures or bone voids as well as other areas of bone structures having discontinuities, cavities, recesses or the like (hereinafter referred to as bone defect areas). Minimally invasive bone graft procedures are preferred in many cases, and the delivery or injection of bone graft material to the bone defect areas has been accomplished using a needle having an open distal end forming an axial port for delivering the bone graft material to the bone defect areas from a syringe coupled with the proximal end of the needle. Such needles have been unable to be precisely positioned, such as by bending. Therefore, they have not been useful for ejecting bone graft towards hard to reach locations in the body. Accordingly, there is room for improvement within the art.